


Day of the dead

by Lala_love_1122



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day of the Dead, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_love_1122/pseuds/Lala_love_1122
Summary: Today was the day of the dead and marco wanted to invite tom to his home to celibrate along with ludo and star even tho he knows both of the two boys would want to kill him he doesnt really care because je thought that tom and ludo would have family members that have passed away and would like to see them





	1. Invitation

Marco was sitting in his room making ludos and toms day of the dead costumes he needed the mesurments for the outfet for ludo and he could just ask to borrow his skull hat he has so he didnt need to make and paint a skull for him he stoped for a minute and got stars dimentional sissers and opened a portal to ludos place making shure he was gonna be safe and steped in he saw ludo sleeping outside with his bird and spider marco went over to him with a invitation " hay ludo wake up i would like to ask you something and no attacking me ok? " ludo was a light sleeper and woke up emeditly lugo grumbled still half asleep " what do you want? " marco handed ludo the invitation " read it also it sounds weird but what is your clothing mesurments? I would also like to borrow your little skull hat thing " ludo grumbled again and took his skull hat off and told marco the sise mesurments " what do you even want with them anyway? " marco answered with a smile " its the day of the dead tomorrow and i wanted to invite you allong eith tom i thought that the both of you would have family members that passed away and would like to see again its part of my culture we beleve that on a certen day the souls of our dead loved ones come and visit us so we make a small shelrine for them to rember them so thay wont go to the forgotten land its verry inportent for my culture and i thought you would like to join us we make sugger skulls hence the reasion i would like to borrow your skull hat to paint it afterwards i will clean it off for you and you can keep the clothing i made for you " ludo rased a eyebrow at this act and said " well if your realling insisting i could come can i bring my spider and bird?" marco shruged and replyed" shure why not i can make a sumbraro for the two of them i should head back so i can get back to it try and come ASAP tomorrow " with that marco left


	2. Telling star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco decides to tell star about who he is inviting she isnt gonna be happy about this ...

Marco was finisjed with ludos costume and he finisjed painting ludos skull had he made it to match his personality slightly but keeping the colors bright and vibrent he looked over it to make shure he didnt mess up anything he made shure the sumbraros that he made was the right sise amd shape he made shure two had holes for. The horns that tom haf and the other had holes for ludos skull mask he stood up and brushed each one off and hung them up and went downstairs to see star helping marcos parents with the decorations " hay star i need to tell you something about who i invited your gonna kill me for this but i thought thay would apreceate being invited to something" marco went over to star as she answered " who are thay marco? " she questioned " i invited ludo and tom " stars eyes grew wide " YOU DID WHAT?!!!" marco covered his ears " i already told ludo he was invited and made his costume and he allowed me to paint his skull hat his bird and spider are also comming so i made them sumbraros could you do me a favor and give things i made for him to him? " star sighed " fine im trusting you marco! If anythimg goes wrong im gonna kick your butt" marco went up and got ludos things and went back down to hand them to star who had her dimentional sissers in hand marco handed star ludos things " i will call tom through your mirror thing ok?" star replyed anoyed "fine im leaving now anything you want me to tell ludo? " "nope evreything he needs to know is on the invitation" marco waved star off and went to stars room " merror merror call tom " the merror replyed " calling tom" toms face poped up thinking it was star was smiling " hay starship what a nice suppri-" he noticed who it was and got his bunny so he wouldnt explode " what do you want ?" marco held the hell bell and replyed " i have something for you so im gonna ring the bell and place the things inside allong with a card open it before you open the box i expect you to be here tomorrow " tom just sat their supprised and nodded " ok? I guss? " tom shruged and hung up marco went to his room and packed up the costume and sugar skull mask he made for tom and placed a letter on top of it and rang the hell bell, the elivator came up and marco placed the box and letter in the carrage " can you take this to toms floor? " the gargoyle nodded and went back down it was vetting late so marco went to bed evreything was set up and star already came back and went upstairs to go to bed marco said to himself " i wonder if tom and ludo are gonna try and pull something tomorrow mabey poisen the food ." marco fell asleep on his bed


	3. Tom and ludo come over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day after and it was the day of the dead tom and ludo both came over to the diaz residence both in the costumes thay were givin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys i have a lot going on right now there is tera nova testing going on in a few days so this chapter might be a bit shorter than normal

There was a knock on the door and mr. Diaz got the door he expected to see someone about his hight standing their but had to look down it was ludo " ahh you must be my sons friend come in come in marco is upstairs getting reddy umm there is one thing i ask ok? If marcos eyes turn black with red puples while he has the mask on ... Ummm you know what i dont think we will have a problem with diablo this year " he opened the door wider so ludo could come in " should i be worried about that? Where is star ? " ludo tilted his head not seeing the mewnie girl " oh star is got dressed already she is just enbarised about the dress we gave her i dont know why " as mr. Diaz said that ludo heared walking it was marco and star marco had his sugar skull mask on and star had a beautifull red gypsy skirt on with multi colored flowers on it and she had a white shirt on to go along with it " well i didnt expect you to be here furst ludo " both star and marco saud in unisin " well i am my spider and bird misbehaved so there not alloud here " marco replyed " well thats a shame thay can keep the sumbraros if thay want. Hay dad im gonna go in the backyard with ludo i wanna show him something hehe" mr. Diaz looked at marco and smiled " its the bull ride we set up right? Let me help with that " before ludo could speek he was draged to the backward with marco and mr. Diaz and saw a michanical bull on the sides where the wall of the fence there were small shrines with pictures of what looked to be some of stars family that was dead some pictures of the diaz family that was dead and somehow a picture of ludos mother and toms grandfather " how did you get that?" ludo asked and marco looked at him and smiled " i have my ways its called the internet plus i asked some of your henchmen about it and one of them went into your room and got a picture of your mother she lookes like she was a verry nice woman i would have loved to meet her" ludo noded because it was true about how his mom was really nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys i hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first fanfic on here i hope you enjoyed it im sorry if i got anything wrong about the day of the dead im doing recerch on it so dont worry !!


End file.
